For who could ever learn how to love a beast
by sterek-mood
Summary: " Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Elle essayait de le persuader mais on fond d'elle, elle savait... elle savait que tout allait changer et que seule la pleine lune allait la sauver... ou pas ! ".
1. Chapter 1

_For who could ever learn how to love a __**Beast**_

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis ainsi que la série Teen Wolf. Seul le personnage " Ivy " m'appartient, merci à oceanic-wings de m'avoir aidée à trouvé un prénom ^^ et aussi merci pour m'avoir corrigé :)

Genre : Amour, amitié, drame

" Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Elle essayait de le persuader mais on fond d'elle, elle savait... elle savait que tout allait changer et que seule la pleine lune allait la sauver... ou pas ! ".

_Chapter One*_

**#Flashback 1**#

Ce fut le jour de sa rentrée au lycée qu'elle le vit. Ce garçon brun et au regard dur. Elle eut trop peur de l'aborder, sûrement parce qu'il était déjà tant convoité. Ce fut en allant à son cours de chimie qu'elle fit la connaissance de Laura Hale. Cette brune aux yeux vert d'1m80. A peine rentrée dans la salle, le professeur interrompit l'appel, et présenta Ivy au reste de la classe. Ivy n'arrêtait pas de fixer ce jeune homme, il dégageait quelque chose. Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par le prof.

" Mademoiselle Stilinski ? "  
" Euh.. Oui ? "  
" Prenez place à côté de Mademoiselle Hale ", le professeur lui montra la place.  
Au moment où elle s'installa, Laura la regarda. Ivy décida de faire un effort et de se présenter à Laura.  
" Salut, moi c'est Ivy Stilinksi " elle afficha un sourire qui devait être communicatif puisque Laura lui sourit en retour.  
" Salut moi c'est Laura Hale, et le mec au fond super zarbi c'est mon frère Derek "  
Ivy fit demi tour pour regarder Derek, celui-ci la regardait de travers comme s'il avait entendu la conversation des deux filles.  
" Ivy c'est ton prénom ou un diminutif ? "  
" Un diminutif, je m'appelle Ivory mais Ivy sonne mieux " elle la gratifia d'un sourire.

**#Flackback 2 #**

Ivy et Laura sortaient de cours, suivi de Derek (qui restait toujours en retrait). Arrivée devant sa voiture Ivy demanda à Laura :  
" On se voit ce soir ? "  
" Je pense pas, on a une réunion familiale, et généralement ça ne finit pas tôt, désolée. "  
Ivy eut la nette impression que Laura ne disait pas la vérité.  
" Oh pas grave, passe le bonjour à ta famille, on se voit plus tard. "  
" Pas de soucis ". Sur ces mots Laura et Derek partirent, laissant Ivy perplexe.

**~ Plus tard dans la soirée ~**

Ivy mourant d'ennui dans sa chambre, passa outre le couvre feu de son père et décida de s'aventurer dehors. Ivy aime beaucoup la fraîcheur de la forêt surtout quand le ciel est superbement éclairé d'une lune pleine et brillante. Mais cette nuit fut la plus terrifiante et excitante nuit que Ivy ait passé de sa vie. Ce fut aux alentours de minuit qu'elle entendit ce bruit, impossible de ne pas l'entendre ; le hurlement d'un loup. Impossible me direz-vous, on sait tous qu'ils n'y a pas de loups en Californie. C'est ce qu'Ivy a pensé, mais c'est en voyant un loup noir et imposant, qu'elle revient sur ces propos. Au bout de quelques minutes, le loup noir s'approcha de la jeune fille apeurée, il la renifla et Ivy reconnut ce regard. Les yeux d'un bleu intense, elle pensa tout de suite au jeune homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis son premier jour au lycée. Derek Hale. La bête arriva à quelques centimètres de son visage sûrement pour lui faire peur pour qu'elle prenne la fuite, mais son action eut l'effet inverse sur la jeune fille. Ivy glissa sa main dans la crinière du loup et murmura " Derek ? ". La bête poussa un horrible rugissement et grogna sur Ivy, qui ni une ni deux prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite possible.  
A peine 10 minutes plus tard, Ivy était rentrée chez elle, et s'était jetée sous sa couette. Elle rêva encore de Derek mais ce rêve était différent des autres. Dans celui là elle voyait Derek sous sa vraie forme : un loup noir aux yeux azur.  
Le lendemain matin - c'était un dimanche - Ivy regarda son téléphone et découvrit que Laura avait essayé de l'appeler et lui avait envoyé plusieurs textos.  
" Il faut qu'on parle " ; " C'est important appelle moi " ; " Surtout n'en parle à personne ".  
Elle eut soudain très peur que l'une de ces choses s'attaque à son père ou à son frère. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que Derek ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car finalement, elle ne connaissait rien de Derek Hale. Lui qui ne parlait à personne, et négligeait les autres.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, son père toqua à la porte.

" Ivy, tu ne vas pas restée couchée jusqu'à midi ! Lève toi, tu as de la visite ! "

Mais qui voulait la voir à cette heure là ... Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Ah oui quand même il était 10heures. Ivy se leva et fonça sous la douche, se prépara et pris son courage à deux mains pour sortir de sa chambre et descendre au salon. C'est là qu'elle le vit, Derek. Derek Hale était assis dans le canapé du salon, dès qu'il vit Ivy son expression changea.

" Il faut qu'on parle "

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que Derek pouvait s'en apercevoir.

" Là maintenant, je ne peux pas, mais on peut se voir demain en cours ! "

Ivy se dirigea en direction de la porte d'entrée, suivie de près de Derek.

* * *

Voilà alors premier chapitre en ligne, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Vos reviews sont les bienvenues :)

Bizouiilllles :-*


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews et encore merci à oceanic-wings pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre :)

Après les flashback, la fiction démarre à la suite de la saison 2.

**_Chapitre 2_**

***suite du flashback***

_" Non, on doit parler MAINTENANT ! "_

Ivy n'avait jamais entendu Derek parler aussi durement. Vu le regard qu'Ivy portait à son égard, Derek se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille : " S'il te plait, Ivy, laisse moi t'expliquer... ". Suite à ces paroles, elle se détendit quasi instantanément.

_" D'accord, mais pas chez moi. Mon père est de repos, et je veux pas qu'il surprenne notre conversation. "_ Derek acquiesça d'un sourire.

Derek s'était garé devant chez les Stilinski, une camaro noire, une pure beauté. Ivy se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait de monter dans sa voiture, surtout que celui-ci ne faisait monter personne dedans à part sa soeur Laura. Son ventre se noua durant le trajet qui menait à la maison des Hale. Aucune parole n'avaient été échangées durant le trajet, et c'est le silence de Derek qui mit Ivy mal à l'aise. Arrivés devant leur maison, Ivy se jura intérieurement qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien à personne concernant la condition de Derek. Même sous la torture, car un lien s'était formé. Pas seulement avec Derek mais aussi avec Laura.

_" Viens "_. Derek avait fait sortir Ivy de ses pensées.

Elle suivit Derek à l'intérieur, ses parents et sa soeur étaient présent dans le salon. Ils se retournèrent suite à l'entrée d'Ivy. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé où elle prit place. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand elle croisa le regard des parents du lycanthrope.

_" Bonjour Ivy, tu te doutes bien que si nous t'avons demandée de venir jusqu'ici, c'est que nous avons une chose très importante à te dire..."_

_" Je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez... Mais je ne dirais rien à personne, je vous le jure "_. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer d'un coup et elle eut peur d'avoir une crise de panique comme son jeune frère Stiles, elle se reprit et respira calmement.

La mère de Derek échangea un regard avec celui-ci et Derek se retourna face à Ivy.

_" N'aie pas peur de ce qui va suivre "_. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà transformé.

_" Ivy, tu dois comprendre quelque chose.."_ Laura se plaça aux côtés d'Ivy.

_" On est né comme ça, ça peut être dur à comprendre, mais c'est le cas. On est des loups-garous, ma mère et mon père aussi, mon oncle également mais il n'est pas en ville pour le moment. "_

Ivy ne parut pas choquée ni même étonnée. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle avait vu Derek en loup elle s'était résignée à leur existence.

_" Je peux ? "_ Une question qu'elle posa en s'avançant près du visage du lycan. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis redescendit jusqu'au niveau de ses canines. Durant cette scène, aucune des personnes présentes firent un bruit, de peur qu'elle parte en courrant.

_" Waah... mais vous aussi vous vous transformez ? Même toi Laura ? "_

_" Oui, on se transforme tous, mais il n'y a que l'alpha qui peut se changer intégralement, devenir un loup à part entière "._

Elle comprit enfin pourquoi elle fut immédiatement intiguée et attirée par Laura & Derek. Celui-ci avait repris sa forme "naturelle" mais détourna le regard d'Ivy.

_" Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Des chasseurs pourraient nous trouver et je n'imagine pas les dégats que cela pourrait faire ! "_ Le père de Derek parlait fermement.

_" Je ne dirais rien je vous le promet ! Peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, je ne dirais jamais rien à personne concernant votre condition !"_. Laura demanda les clefs de voiture à Derek qui n'avait pas bougé et évitait le regard de la jeune fille.

_" Je te raccompagne "._ Laura et Ivy étaient en route pour rejoindre la demeure Stilinski quand soudain Ivy eut envie de poser une question à Laura.

_" Laura, c'est à propos de..."_

_" Derek ?_ " Laura avait tapé droit dans le mille._ " Tu veux savoir pourquoi il ne t'a pas regardé depuis que tu l'a touché "_

_" Oui... C'est juste que... la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu peur et peut être qu'il pense que c'est encore le cas... et .. "_

_" Il a peur, peur de blesser quelqu'un car après toutes ces années il n'a pas accepté sa condition et peu de personnes sont au courant. Donne lui du temps ! "._

*** fin du flashback "**

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lydia qui court vers Jackson, celui-ci qui devient loup-garou, et lui pauvre petit humain, n'a personne. Bien décidé à oublier son amour à sens unique répondant au doux nom de Lydia Martin, il se jura qu'il allait changer. Ne plus être accro à Lydia. Pas une mince affaire mais il en était capable.

Après l'épisode cauchemardesque, Derek & Isaac étaient plus proches qu'avant. Derek voulait protéger le seul membre restant de sa "meute". Boyd & Erica étaient partis mais Hale décida que même à deux ils pouvaient se battre. Il allait entraîner Isaac pour être aussi fort que lui, qui logiquement paraît impossible vu qu'il est Alpha et Isaac un simple bêta. Mais Derek s'en moquait, il ne voulait pas qu'Isaac soit blessé et il souhaitait que Lahey puisse lui même se défendre, non pas qu'il en avait marre de protéger tout le monde, mais il avait l'impression que l'on attendait que ça de lui.

Suite à la mort de sa mère, Allison fut anéantie. Son grand père en profita pour lui mettre des idées aussi folles les unes que les autres dans la tête , comme aller tuer l'alpha, chasser Boyd et Erica... Tout son comportement changea, également envers Scott. Elle s'éloigna de celui-ci pour se consacrer à sa vendetta contre Derek. Elle s'entraîna dur, sous le regard attentif de son père. Chris Argent était absolument certain que le comportement d'Allison avait à voir avec les plans de Gérard. Scott était stupéfait du comportement de la jeune fille. Après toutes ces épreuves ; Gérard qui se fait mordre mais qui ensuite rejette la morsure, Jackson qui se transforme en loup garou suite aux griffures de Derek et Peter ; elle pensa que le moment était venu pour parler en privé à Scott. C'est chez elle, dans sa chambre qu'elle avoua à Scott qu'elle préférait en rester là avec lui. Scott n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien que cela allait arriver.

Après toutes ces épreuves, Jackson était lessivé. D'en avoir autant fait pour une être un loup garou, être devenu le Kanima, malgré tout ça une seule personne est resté auprès de lui : Lydia. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, son but était de protéger cette dernière et donc pour cela il prit la dure décision de déménager; pour leur sécurité.

Quelques semaines ont passé, durant lesquelles Derek, Isaac & Scott s'étaient entraînés durement. Stiles s'était "reposé" et Jackson avait déménagé, laissant derrière lui Lydia, seule et célibataire. Stiles n'en fit pas cas. Son amour pour elle était bel et bien finit.

C'est en sortant de cours direction la cafétéria que Stiles reçut un coup de fil.

_" Encore un appel masqué, j'en ai marre ! "_

_" Décroche on sait jamais ça peut être méga urgent ! "_ Stiles décrocha et ce fut un immense sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire comme dans les dessins animés, qui va jusqu'aux oreilles. Après quelques minutes il raccrocha, encore sous le choc.

_" Tu as l'air heureux ! C'était qui ? Lydia ? "_

_" Non, c'était ma soeur, elle revient à la maison, j'y crois pas ! Ca fait au moins 10 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue ! Certes on s'appelle souvent mais la voir en personne, ... j'en rêve ! 10 ans Scott t'imagine ... Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, si ça se trouve je ne vais même pas la reconnaître ... OMG ! "_

_" Relax Stiles tu vas nous faire une crise ! Elle vient quand ? "_

_" Elle part cette nuit, donc je pense que demain ou après demain elle sera là. Je ne vais rien dire à mon père, lui faire la surprise, elle nous a tellement manqués "._ C'est tout heureux et sautillant quand Stiles prit le chemin des cours.

* * *

Voilà deuxième chapitre posté :) vos reviews sont les bienvenues :D

Bizouilles :-*


End file.
